Curse
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya lived as Japan's personification, but accidentally he watched the almighty Emperor growing up; and thus 25 years old, Akashi confessed his feeling towards Tetsuya. /An AkaKuro angst fiction written within less than 3 hours/Warning inside


_I am cursed…_

_**But I can. I am an Emperor… I can love you until my death…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Curse**

© Himomo Senohara

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, nation-themed (its idea I borrowed from _Hetalia_, to which I changed Japan's POV with Kuroko. Alright, _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya), AU, grammar errors (Either Mun and **Himomo** aren't an English speaker), Akashi = 25 years old and Kuroko = as long as Japan's age and others. Flame(s) are prohibited, yet critiques are welcomed.

_A/N_ (Mun) : YAY! As I was waiting for my beta-reader to fix my _Kuroko, The Assassin_, I wrote another AkaKuro _oneshot_. _Happy reading_. Ah yeah, I didn't own anything but this idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Kuroko's POV ]**

I am cursed.

Ah, where is my manner? Let me introduce myself properly.

I am Kuroko Tetsuya, this country's personification.

I lived here a very long, long time ago. I don't know how could I born to this world, but since I was awakening on that time, I knew already that I was cursed and blessed with my immortal life and body. Since then, when I was around 'three' or 'four years' old, I learnt my instinct to survive from this cruel reality.

The time passed quickly, and I kept myself invisible, as I tried not to be exposed in front of my people. The era changed as fast as I blinked, as thus I came to this era; the modern era. My cyan eyes glanced at the entire side of this country, my own _body_… I existed. I existed as _Japan_.

Look. I had my own body, hadn't me? But yeah, although you organized to bomb me or even killed me sadistically, I will be still alive. Why? Because I am **Japan**. I am this country myself. I can no longer taste the life as a usual teenager, since I am chained blissfully.

And then, I saw _that_ person. The person who changed my colourless life into the attractive ones…

**-xXx-**

**[ Akashi's POV ]**

Alright, I am Akashi Seijuurou.

As the almighty Emperor, I can't fail to accomplish my homework – everything, included my beloved sport. I was blessed with my own strength, abnormal knowledge, and terrifying presence. Everyone has to be scared of me. It was natural, because I am an Emperor.

But this fact has been currently crumbled, as I faced the most interesting person I saw ever; Kuroko Tetsuya.

He was, of course, looked so weak. But I sensed something unusual dominated his body and presence; it's like he was someone who was travelling from another dimension. His cyan eyes, teased me to uncover his secret. Ah, I knew that I was extremely good at History, but I can never imagine that he would be the absolute witness that still left alive, watch and record _anything_ happened in Japan.

He even know that I was once broke the oath that Generation of Miracles will be together, and I was an Akashi. Far, far away from my era, there's my father's imperalism era. He knows the detail about my father. As well as _everyone_'s history. How could he record those memories, although it was dictated long, long time ago, even before he born to this world?

I don't know, so, I designed and will start the mission to uncover this secret…

**-xXx-**

**[ Government's building ]**

"Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya."

Both the red-head and bluenette, stared each other. Accidentally, they met at the entrance of that place while Akashi was coming to report his corporation's record, and the bluenette has just taking a short walk around this building. Heterochromic orbs met the cyan ones.

The taller guy, walked passed him and smirked.

But he suddenly grasped the bluenette's left wrist, not letting him to run away. Said bluenette, gave him no signal of movements. The redhead turned his body, and once again, surveyed the bluenette's face. _He shows no emotion_, Akashi noted wryly.

Akashi began to speak, "Tetsuya. I met you at the numerous of time, but you didn't get older and older. _What are you_?"

"It's none of your business, Akashi-kun. Let me go." Tetsuya insisted, as he tried to let his grabbed wrist away from the almighty Emperor. _I don't want you to be getting older and died, left me alone… To carry this endless curse and fates… Your dreams, no, everyone's dreams are on my palms… I should grant you your bestest fate…_

"I knew that you're not the normal ones. _What is you_?" The Emperor glared him dangerously.

"Yes, you are true, Akashi-kun, but it was one of my secrets. Let me g–."

A sinful lips met the paled ones.

Apparently, Akashi pulled Tetsuya's left wrist, clung his body with the bluenette's smaller body. He surrounded Tetsuya's waist with his right hands; chained him to not let him run away. Fortunately, there's nothing but them at that entrance. Akashi deepended his kiss, and patted his hair lovely.

His left hand then let out Tetsuya's left wrist, and moved to the bluenette's waist, as the right hand went to Tetsuya's hair. He smelled the vanilla milkshake from the smaller's entire body. _Smells good… I want to devour, no, ravish you. I love you… Love you… Really. I am gonna crazy without you…_

Tetsuya protested as he signalled him violently to let him go, "Akashi-kun! A-Aka- Th-This is public!"

"I don't care. I saw you at Teikou, at my elementary school, at my kindergarten, but you're not getting old! Really… I wonder what kind of the monster you are… But, I don't care. I love you, Tetsuya. Come to my mansion and be my only wife. I want to live with you!"

"No… No! I won't, Akashi-kun!" He slapped his left cheek unpredictably.

A dreadful silence attacked and dominated that entrance room, but Tetsuya also the first to break this situation, "I… I am truly sorry… Please apologise me, Akashi-kun… But I can't fulfill your selfish request, yet… I am, indeed, a monster. Worry not, I won't harm you, Akashi-kun."

The Emperor remained silent, his heterochromic eyes looked so sad. He didn't expect that he will taste this sorrowful experience. He wanted to have a night sex with Tetsuya, since he was fallen in love with him since their first and official meeting at Teikou twelve years ago. He restrained himself from his hunger of Tetsuya and kept dreaming about it everyday. And this time, he won't let him go away from him again.

Akashi asked painfully, "Why…? Look. I am capable to do anything to get and win your heart!"

"And I am capable to crumble you into pieces… But I don't want." Tetsuya threatened back.

"Why? At the very least, just tell me your reason, my dear Tetsuya!"

"Because… Ah, Akashi-kun."

His heterochromic eyes, blinked perplexingly, "What's it?"

Tetsuya covered his eyes with his bangs, "Please… Swear to me. For the sake of your fate and my own existence… You won't tell anyone about the furthermore answer I'll speak. Deal? Your own and only soul will be lost if you tell anyone – included your own families – about this."

Akashi nodded certainly. _For Tetsuya, I will give everything, and everything, and I'll keep it alone._

The bluenette, sighed heavily, "You see… I am really a monster. I knew you, your families, even our friend's… No, _everyone_'s records because I am… The one who was built by my ancestors; I mean, those kings who claimed this island… No, this _country_. Let me introduce myself clearly. I am Kuroko Tetsuya, _**Japan's personification**_."

Emperor's eyes widened as he heard his early introduction. _Was he…?_

"I am **cursed**; I am Japan myself…"

Akashi even forgot how to breathe as he heard his reason. _Was he a Japan…? I loved this country…?_

A malicious smirk released from Akashi, and he kneeled courageously as he pulled out Tetsuya's right hand and kissed his fingers solemly, "Let me introduce myself again. I am Akashi Seijuurou, the Emperor, the CEO of Teikou Corporation, and I will swear for the sake of my soul, will worship you as my own identity. Please forgive me for the rudeness, Tetsuya… No. **Japan**."

Tetsuya shook his head, "It's not your fault, Akashi-kun… And thank you for loving me."

"It's my duty to love you more and more, until my death. I won't leave this country; just to make sure that you're still alive and… Fulfill your colourless heart with my love. I finally understand why can't I take you as my wife… No, I can. I can make you my own wife inside my heart." Akashi smiled warmly.

"Thank you… Thank you… Then… It's a goodbye. I am really happy I can watch you growing up, Akashi-kun. Now, go. Reach your utmost happiness, make your own dreams, and be grateful of this fate." The bluenette, cried silently as he hugged the taller guy's body.

"Yeah… I don't want to be separated with you… But, it's really a goodbye. Have a nice day, Tetsuya."

"You too, Akashi-kun. Have a nice journey."

**-xXx-**

**[ Kuroko's POV ]**

Ah, but I am not really cursed, at least for my heart.

When I felt that Akashi died at that year, I smiled, thus cried at my own secret home.

It was 83 years ago since his death, and I thank yet owed him. I was still remained young, whereas my people's gotten older and older as the wheel of time circled devilishly. Since then, I visited his grave and granted him my red chrysanthemum; in which that flower means the flower of sadness. I had to give the grave with this kind of flower, because it symbolized the sorrowful yet painful memories that he/she was dead.

At this super-modernized era, I can't let everyone see my sadden face.

I should make my own body better to provide my people's better dream and fate.

Yet I believed I can do it, as long as my God blessed me with my limitless life.

Thanks to Akashi Seijuurou, I finally can move on from the one, the first and the last terrible day I had ever.

Akashi Seijuurou, lead me your power and support me from the Heaven, until the end of this Earth…

…_I love you_, Akashi-kun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**


End file.
